ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Quad
A quad is a measurement of information in Federation computers. While Federation computers still use binary code in some capacity, they also are known to use trinary code. Measurement listing The values of various amounts of quads can be expressed as kiloquads, megaquads, gigaquads, teraquads, petaquads or exaquads, depending on the order of magnitude of the data being expressed. Kiloquad *William T. Riker used some increasingly nonsensical computer jargon to confuse a Ferengi attempting to hijack the 's control functions. Among the other made-up references, he mentioned 14 kiloquad processors. ( ) *In 2374, when made contact with Starfleet Command after years alone in the Delta Quadrant, they transmitted hundreds of kiloquads of data home about the region they had traversed. ( ) Of that, Arturis was able to reconstruct over 68 kiloquads of information, however, much of it was still garbled. ( ) *Reginald Barclay described being transported as being converted into billions of kiloquads of data. ( ) Megaquad *Before being transported through a compressed data stream to the Midas array in the Alpha quadrant from the in the Delta quadrant, the Emergency Medical Hologram had to leave twelve megaquads behind to fit the bandwidth of the transmission. ( ) Gigaquad *After Chakotay's bioneural energy was restored to his corporeal body, the Doctor mentioned that the procedure responsible involved "three neural transceivers, two cortical stimulators, and '''fifty gigaquads' of computer memory." ( ) *The Emergency Medical Holographic program Mark I took up '''50 million gigaquads' of computer memory, noting that that was "considerably more than most highly developed humanoid brains." ( ) *The Doctor had accumulated 15 thousand gigaquads of unnecessary information in his holomatrix, including opera and romantic relationships ( ) *After the warp ten test flight by Tom Paris on the ''Cochrane'', the sensor logs of the shuttle collected nearly five billion gigaquads of information. ( ) *Seven of Nine collected over 30 thousand gigaquads of research about romantic relationships. ( ) *After a long ordeal while in contact with a being known only as "the distortion ring" B'Elanna noted that they had over twenty million gigaquads of new information input into the ship's computer. ( ) Teraquad *The crew collected 60 teraquads of data about the graviton ellipse. ( ) *The Doctor's matrix became destabilized after he assimilated more than 1000 teraquads of data. Seven of Nine and B'Elanna Torres averted his decompilation by purging his excess subroutines. ( ) *Seven of Nine analyzed 30 million teraquads of data to support a conspiracy theory after being driven to paranoia by an influx of information. ( ) *The futuristic Borg drone named One assimilated 47 billion teraquads of information upon maturation. ( ) ;Additional references * Background This terminology was originally developed by technical advisers to ''The Next Generation''. The unit of measurement originated in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, and was also used in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. The terms quads and kiloquads in TNG were used in a manner consistent with the system defined in the Technical Manual. However, by the time ''Voyager'' was airing, they started using extremely large numbers that lacked internal consistency, such as "billions of gigaquads" and "billions of teraquads." If these are accurate, 's computers are more advanced and have a capacity that is orders of magnitude greater than the ones just seven years earlier in TNG. Writers and advisers deliberately used prefixes used with byte''s in modern day notation (mirroring ''kilobyte, megabyte, gigabyte, and terabyte). The terminology "quad" was used to detract from comparisons possible with modern-day computing power, since reality frequently outstrips fiction when it comes to computer science. Current capabilities are orders of magnitude greater than what scientists expected them to be only 20-30 years ago, with capacities and speeds roughly doubling every two years as per Moore's Law. de:Quad fr:Quad ja:クアッド Category:Measurements Category:Computer technology